


【生远ABO】风动-2

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【生远ABO】风动-2

不是风动，不是幡动，爱者心动。  
章远在学校是很受欢迎的男孩子，长得高大英俊，运动场上是身手矫健的阳光男孩，教室里是认真听课的学霸担当，这样的人儿有哪个女生不喜欢呢？甚至包括一些情窦初开的男孩子。他们会悄悄地夹小纸条进章远的课本里，或者无人时放下精心准备的早餐，抑或三五成群迷妹似的看章远打篮球。而章远总是亲和以对，温柔笑笑，他这个年纪十五六岁，正是意义风发的张狂年代，享受成为众人的焦点，成为学校里最闪耀的那一个。故而每每收到表白时，章远心里其实很得意，嘴上说着“学业为主”，私底下却会把一封封情书锁进秘密的柜子里，层层叠叠诉说着年少的悸动与情怀。  
教师节那日，章远作为班长要去给老师送感谢信与小礼物，有些暗恋他的同学便夹带私货，偷偷递给他附上大名的情书。  
他们班的班花苏小容生得十分美丽，说起话来也是温温柔柔，“章远，辛苦你了”。一个甜甜的微笑让懵懂的章远心好似被电了一下，打完篮球豆大的汗珠随着发梢流下，苏小容拿出纸巾帮他擦汗，章远一下子就愣住了。可下一秒那张好看的鹅蛋脸就被一只大手拉开，章远扭头一看，竟是那日的冤家。  
“你怎么又来了？”章远有些恼怒，上次自己已经反复明确地拒绝过罗浮生，可这流氓就是流氓，竟无赖到抓着他不肯放手了。  
罗浮生唇角一勾，在他耳边悄悄说道“因为想你了”，低沉的嗓音让章远心脏扑通扑通跳，耳垂飞快地被舔了一下，章远倏地一下脸红了，大庭广众之下心脏简直要跳出来。  
“章远，他是谁呀？”苏小容小心翼翼地问道，她只感觉这人一上来便有股强大的气场，压迫得她有些喘不过气来。  
章远犹豫着刚想开口，却被罗浮生一口打断，“我是他的心上人”，罗浮生强硬地搂过章远的肩膀，“你...还不快走？”  
苏小容这么美丽的人长这么大，还从未有人用如此严厉的口气对她说话，她盯着罗浮生那双射出精光的眼睛，红着脸走了。  
罗浮生瞥起嘴角，章远却仍在死命挣脱那铁一样的胳膊，“你想干嘛？！谁喜欢你了！”，少年的语气充满了不屑。  
一股暗火在罗浮生心中涌起，他掰过章远的小身板，严厉道“为什么你要允许那个女生帮你擦汗？为什么你要收下这些情书？”  
“我的事情你凭什么管！我爱收谁的就收谁的！”章远恶狠狠地瞪了罗浮生一眼，极力想做出一副凶恶的样子。这副傻得可爱的模样让罗浮生稍微心软了一些，他刮刮这小奶狗的鼻子，“你已经是我的人了，以后不许再招惹其他女生，”唇角勾起，露出一丝微笑“男生也不行”，语气充满了不容置喙。章远两只手使出全身力气想要推开他，白嫩的肌肤贴着布料推搡着罗浮生的胸膛，修长的手指因着激烈的动作滑过敏感的乳头，罗浮生发出了一声闷哼，好似十分满足这软绵绵的“按摩”。章远的脸因为用力而变得通红，罗浮生俯身轻嗅他一身隐藏于汗味之下的灼热欲望，连发梢都是冒着热汗的，整个少年充满着阳光的力量感。罗浮生就喜欢这种青葱年少的滋味，从头到脚都是年轻活力的，罗浮生满意地抬起章远的下颚，仔细打量着俊美的面容，绯色给他镀上了一层欲望之美，“宝贝，你可真好看。”清纯的外表下藏着不自知的魅惑，从眼角的一抹红痕，到嘴边的一颗痣，举手投足，皮肉骨相，细细品味才能感受到那骨子里的天生媚意。罗浮生的唇角不自觉勾起一抹邪笑，正当他心情大好时却突然脸上被喷了一口唾沫星子。  
“呸，你给我滚远点！我不喜欢男人。请你以后不要来打扰我了！”  
罗浮生淡定地抹去脸上的口水，“噢，是吗？那上次你不是爽得哇哇叫？”罗浮生用抹去口水的那只手迅速地覆上章远的屁股，章远被吓得一个激灵直往后退，有些结巴地说道“那只是...只是...发情期”。他说这话的时候没有看一眼罗浮生，手指在背后打着结。  
“可我罗浮生看上的人，不管是男是女，不管是高官还是平民，我都是照抢不误。”罗浮生高昂着头，语调充满了自信，“我想要的，就必须是我的”。他的眼神变得狠厉，抓着章远的手就推开了教室的门。此时已经放学，空荡荡教室里只有他们二人。  
罗浮生迅速地反锁了门，拉上了一道道窗帘，章远不禁有些害怕起来，“你...你想干什么？”。罗浮生笑道，语气突然变得温柔起来，“你的桌子是哪张？”章远只当他是要狠狠报复他一顿，松了一口气，用手指了指自己的课桌，“书和笔记本不许动，其他的”他撇撇嘴“你想撕就撕，想弄就弄，尽管报复”，双手交叉于胸前，就差把“我不怕你”这四个字宣之于口了。  
可善良年轻的他还是把罗浮生这个老江湖想得太简单了。  
“你过来”罗浮生站在他的课桌旁笑道。  
“干嘛？”章远刚走过去，就被罗浮生提溜着领子一把推倒在自己的课桌之上，霸道强势地封住他的唇舌。大男孩的眼睛第一次因惊恐而睁得那么大，他拼命反抗着罗浮生的暴行，可有力的四肢碰上罗浮生的肌肉，如同鸡蛋砸石头，根本毫无招架之力。章远怎么也没有想到罗浮生竟如此大胆，光天化日在学校做这下流龌龊之事。他的红唇已被罗浮生吮吸得发白，校服被扯开一个口子，就在罗浮生灵巧的舌头想要入侵时他恶狠狠地反击，几滴血腥味在他口里散开。罗浮生痛得乍一下起身，“还挺强硬？哼”，换来的是接下来更加暴风骤雨般的狂吻。他像被激怒的饿狼一样，疯狂地啃咬着已经破皮的嘴唇，温热的舌头像森林中的毒蛇紧紧缠绕住猎物，将他一点一点拆吃入腹。章远被吻得简直喘不过气来，他感觉下一秒罗浮生就要把他的舌头吃掉，全身的肌肤因为害怕而泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。似是感觉到了章远全身的抽搐，仍沉醉在章远美味的罗浮生分出一点心神，两只大手探入章远宽大的校服，抚摸着他震颤的肌肤。滚烫的手指温柔地爱抚着每一寸肌肤，略带薄茧的指腹富有节律地摩擦，抚慰着害怕的心绪。章远被这娴熟的手法摸得身子竟渐渐热了起来，唇舌的交缠让他疲于应付，全身筋骨被这双有力的手抚摸得放松了下来。章远闭着眼睛，小腹微微挺立，似在迎合着罗浮生画着圈圈的手指。罗浮生嘴角勾起一丝笑容，这身子果然敏感得厉害，他一个坏心眼猛地捏住了章远的乳头，惹得少年尖叫了一声，大张着红唇让罗浮生的舌头进入得更深。  
柔软的舌头重重地舔舐过少年娇嫩的喉头，章远被顶弄得大喘着气，极力抑制出自己情欲的叫声。他紧攥着双拳，满脸绯红，忽然风儿轻轻吹过，窗帘被掀开一个角，露出走过的人影，章远被吓得一惊猛地拉过罗浮生的背，掩盖住二人淫靡的痕迹。罗浮生被这一拉，下半身紧紧贴在章远身上，粗大的玉柱卡在他的双腿之间，罗浮生能感受到少年惊人的温度与硕大。这校裤底下，想必是有多么淫靡，罗浮生已经迫不及待了。他褪下章远碍事的裤子与衣服，果然发现一滩水渍，将作业本上“章远”的“远”字都晕染出墨色的痕迹。罗浮生的脸上露出一抹邪魅的笑容，眼神直直盯着章远的下体，章远被如此全神贯注地注视脸都羞红了，斜着眼睛小心翼翼地顺着罗浮生的视线一看，刚才被吻得七荤八素的脑子轰地一下清醒了。  
他闭着双眼，挣扎着要起身，双腿的粘腻却让他一个翻动便将作业本滑进股沟里，章远全身的肌肤刷地一下变得通红，小鹿般的大眼睛写满了尴尬与青涩。  
“我真是爱死了你这副纯洁的模样”  
“那就放过我吧，让我”保持纯洁四个字还未出口，章远细瘦的身板就又被罗浮生推倒，得意的语气在耳边响起“尤其是被我艹得欲仙欲死，脸上还写满了清纯的我不知道”，罗浮生含住了他的耳垂，用温热的舌头细细舔舐。如玉的耳垂含起来十分滑腻，就像章远如泥鳅般滑溜溜的身体，让人爱不释手。灼热的肌肤摩擦着彼此，带来电流一般的刺激。章远仍在负隅顽抗，不安地扭动着身子，反而加剧了摩擦，让他咬着罗浮生的脖颈发出了一丝闷哼声。  
小狼狗的撕咬让罗浮生很舒服，他好久没体会过这种激情四射的“对抗”了，软绵绵的女人多不好玩呀。他罗浮生就喜欢这种有挑战的有野性的~罗浮生低头笑了笑，将自己的脖子靠得更近，任小章远发泄着自己难堪的情欲。他的大手抚上章远的乳头，齐齐摩擦着，指腹好玩似的揉捏着乳粒，感受这软趴趴的小东西在自己的撩拨下越来越硬，罗浮生似乎都听到小穴里汩汩的水声了。他满意地伸长了脖子，发出一声舒适的喊声，就像是被捋顺了毛儿的大猫。  
“你小声点”章远悄悄说道，语气虽然仍是充满了狠厉，但神情却是缓和多了。罗浮生乖巧地点点头，舔了舔少年的下巴，章远被这突如其来的温柔弄得有些不知所措，无辜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地，显得更加青涩可人。罗浮生的笑意更深，抬起他的翘臀，塞进一根手指。  
突入异物的触感让章远一下子想要叫出来，却被罗浮生猛地封住了唇，将所有情欲吞咽入腹。一只手快速抽插着湿润的小穴，另一只手揉捏着章远的翘臀。章远的身子骨很瘦，全身上下唯一的一点肉似乎都长在这儿了，软绵绵的，手指戳一戳却很有弹性。罗浮生沾着点后穴的淫液，在圆润的翘臀上一笔一画地写着什么。待到学霸章远意识到他在写什么字时，那张本就通红的脸显得更加羞涩了，额头上的青筋简直都要爆出来。被操弄得无力的胳膊虚虚地抬起，小拇指勾起罗浮生作乱的手指，向他扭扭头，小鹿般的大眼睛写满了委屈与“不要”。罗浮生温顺地拍拍他的手，向他递过去一个安心的微笑，果然不再写章远的名字，但下一秒便插入三根手指，锋利的指甲齐齐摩擦过脆弱的肠壁，三处敏感点被人死死制住的感觉可是相当不好受。章远被顶弄得弓起了腰，紧紧咬住的牙齿发出咯咯的响声，罗浮生看他这死命挣扎的样子更加得趣，所幸将散落的校服拿过来，“呐”。章远果然如他所愿，在他迅速的指奸之下，贝齿死死咬住了蓝白色的校服，汗水再一次打湿了他的额头，豆大的泪珠从他脸上流下，一时都分不清是泪水还是汗水。  
罗浮生被这模样撩拨得心动极了，解开裤链，掏出早已肿胀不堪的男根，在穴口试探着缓缓进入。章远发出一丝颤抖的声音，那满足的语调让他自己都吓了一跳。我这是怎么了？发情期都过去那么久了，为什么我的身子仍是那么敏感？  
“啊~”罗浮生重重地顶弄着肠壁，一种巨大的快感让章远整个身子都舒展开来。他的眼神变得有些惊惧，又藏着深深的渴望。罗浮生正是看准了他的这点心思，才想狠狠地要他一顿。在这平时上课的地方，在他认真书写作业的课桌，不停地操弄着他看上的清纯美人，罗浮生灼热的玉柱研磨着章远的花心，让他的小腿止不住震颤，前端与后穴都不断涌出浊白的液体，流了一地，将章远的书和作业本都打得湿透了。他就是要他日日夜夜都记住这极致的快感，让他无时无刻不念着他罗浮生给他的快乐。罗浮生的脸色露出一抹狠厉的得意之色，强烈的占有欲让他一次比一次猛烈地深入，简直要把章远顶破了。  
疯狂的撞击让章远完全失去了平衡，两条修长的腿只得卡住罗浮生的劲腰，以免掉下桌去。他仰着头喘着粗气，双眼迷离，白玉的身子热气腾腾，泛着绯色。快感夹杂着巨大的羞涩难堪，让他的小穴止不住地抽搐，将罗浮生绞得越来越紧。罗浮生简直舒服得要发疯，愈加用力地抽插着，双手在章远身上游走，给予这纯净的身子瑰丽的色彩与痕迹。  
章远的头发早已湿漉漉的，墨黑的发梢黏在白里透红的脸上，扭头便瞧见了黑板上写下的“努力学习，高考加油”八个大字，一声警铃在心中响起。章远的眸子蒙上一层悲哀的水雾，就在这奋发图强的教室里白日宣淫，自己竟无力反抗反而还乐在其中。这百般的纠结与自责看在罗浮生眼里，楚楚可怜的模样让罗浮生又爱又恨。他加大了抽插的幅度，下半身竟壮大了一圈，将章远的小穴塞得满满当当，一撞一击都是满晃晃的水声。敏感点被死命地研磨，章远的脑子再也容不下其他事物，满心满眼只有眼前的罗浮生一人而已。接二连三的快感将他溺死在无边的欲海里，唯一的救命稻草便是罗浮生。  
他的双眼变得赤红，红唇被自己舔得发亮，他再也顾不得什么戒律清规，身处教室的羞涩感被快感狠狠压制，章远觉得自己从头到脚快乐极了。身子随着罗浮生的抽插而上下配合着，好学生的章远头一次感觉自己完完全全属于自己了。这种疯狂驰骋的刺激与自由让谨遵校规的他，感到莫大的新鲜与诱惑。在罗浮生最后一击之下，章远灼热的男根喷洒出一道长长的白浊，章远睁大了眼睛，心中忽地涌起一个想法：这才是我应该拥有的潇洒快乐。但晕乎几分钟后他便恢复了清醒，狼狈不堪地起身想穿上淫液横流的校服，罗浮生笑了一下，脱下上衣，“脏了就别穿了，给你”。章远本欲不接，但这衣服的气味实在太......回家必定会被盘问一番。他无奈地披上罗浮生的衣服，颤颤巍巍地俯身穿上裤子，神情仍是不饶人的模样。  
“爽吗，章远？”  
“给我滚”话刚出口，章远仿佛就能感受到刚才烧遍全身的快感，脸都变红了。看来说谎是要付出代价的......他急匆匆推开罗浮生，背着书包跑了出去。  
才跑没多久，竟直直撞上一个人，章远以为又是那可恶的罗浮生，脏话才到嘴边抬头一开却是温柔可人的苏小容。章远愣了一下，羞涩难堪得无地自容，“你......”  
苏小容递给他一封粉红色的信封，章远手指一摸就知道里面是厚厚的一叠纸，望着班花水灵灵的大眼睛，章远想这必是她写给我的数不清的情话。一丝说不清道不明的情绪涌上心头，面对着漂亮女生如此的主动，章远竟一个笑容都未给。但所幸信仍拿在手中，说了声“谢谢，再见”，便骑上单车溜了。  
心绪复杂的章远骑着骑着，突然听到一声大喊“前面有车！”，猛地回过神来踩了刹车，真是好险！一辆大货车正从自己面前驶过，若刚才......章远的额头冒出了一把冷汗，扭头想要感谢提醒的兄台，却发现罗浮生笑意盈盈地望着他。  
章远撇嘴没好气地猛猜一顿脚踏板，将自行车骑出去好远，扭头却发现罗浮生仍跟着他。  
“你跟着我干嘛？！”  
“当然是送你回家啊”  
“我不用你送！”  
“你确定？那天晚上就不提了”罗浮生的语气带着点自得与嘲讽，他故意拉长了句子“刚才....”  
“哼”章远一句话也没说，将脚踏板踩得踏踏响。一路上快速而过，再也没搭理过罗浮生。终于到家了，他推着自行车，余光扫过罗浮生赤裸的上身，心下不禁有一丝愧对。这夜里的风极大，刚才骑得如此之快刮得他脸生疼，罗浮生却光着膀子保护了他一路.....章远踌躇着，想着要不要说一句谢谢，话还未出口却听见罗浮生那浪荡的语气“这么冷还不进去，在这等我亲你吗？”  
章远扭头瞪了他一眼，心里骂道，冷死你算了，鼓着脸气呼呼地进门了。院子里的葡萄藤上结满了皮薄肉厚的紫葡萄，章远嘴馋摘下几个塞进嘴里，甜美可口。不知怎地，他又想起了罗浮生。章远忽然觉得这葡萄与他很像，不是少年情窦初开的青涩稚嫩，像青苹果似的酸酸甜甜，而是一上来便是熟透的浆果，软糯可口，甜到心头，有时候简直甜得发腻，汁液溅得一身，让人再也不想品尝其他水果。  
但想到罗浮生的可恶至极，心情变得烦躁起来。脑子混乱的章远摩擦着手里的粉色信封，萧瑟秋风吹过，将这庭院的大树下铺满了厚厚的叶子，章远心念一动，将这未拆的信封埋进枯黄的落叶下，摸了摸鼻子走进了客厅。


End file.
